


Strange Feelings

by Sho19



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho19/pseuds/Sho19
Summary: Mc sits in the apartment alone, overthinking all the strange feelings that are bubbling up within her. It's overwhelming. She likes everyone in the RFA so much, Maybe a little to much? She wonders why she is like this? why one person isn't enough for her.Suddenly, she collapses and Seven rushes over to the apartment.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. It's all to much

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written fanfic on here so please bare with me as I get used to it. I plan on this having a bit of everything. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism :) 
> 
> I also want to make sure that this doesn't make out all bisexuals to be greedy. I am bisexual but I am also Polyamorous. Not all bisexuals are polyamorous! I want to make that very clear, but this MC, in this fic, is both

MC sits in the corner of the apartment, knees to her chest. Feeling overwhelmed she checks her wrist watch for the time instead of her phone which lays face down in front of her feet. It’s 02:33 AM. Thoughts are rushing through her head. Images of all the people she started speaking to only 4 days ago flash into her mind. Zen’s image is first in her head, probably because she has seen more pictures of him than anyone else in the RFA so far. He has been so sweet and his muscular build was hard to forget. She knows that she found him attractive but to be honest, every single one of the RFA members are attractive to her. 

Jaehee is the next person to come to mind. MC has known she was bisexual from a young age but has never really thought to tell anyone about it outright. She always felt greedy. That's what her family had told her but despite that she had been on a few dates with girls in the past but nothing ever lasted. Jaehee’s slim figure and cute face comes to mind and MC feels butterflies in her stomach. Is it Jaehee she likes? 

Yoosung is so adorable, His sweet smile flashes into her brain. A smile creeps onto her face when thinking about how cute he is. She just wants to hold him in her arms and place kisses on his cheek. She shakes her head violently. 

“Ugh why am I thinking all this”

She gets up off the floor, grabbing her phone and burying her face into a pillow on her bed with a decently loud groan. Mc knew that she always struggled with love. Well not so much with the idea of love, but the idea of one single love. Her dream life had always been with several people in one large home. She didn’t know why she felt this way, only that she wanted to be taken care of and also to take care of several partners. Why couldn't she just be happy with a single person? 

Jumin Han. He felt the most out of reach to her. A man who is very closed off, his little jokes always brought a smile to MC’s face even if not everyone understood them. A random fantasy of her in his lap tucked behind his arms as Yoosung is tucked between her legs, her hands in his hair. 

“I barely know these people” she tells herself for the one thousandth time, yet she couldn't shake these images and thoughts. Seven crosses her mind last. That wacky personality, the way she always felt warm and fuzzy when she answered his calls. Her mind starts doing somersaults. “Why are you like this?” it says over and over again. 

She decides to head to the bathroom to wash up before heading to sleep. She stands slowly, phone still in hand and starts to walk down and suddenly it all hits her at once. Her phone drops to the floor as her hand loosens its grip. Her vision starts going blurry as tears form in her eyes and suddenly she is on the floor in a fetal position. 

It wasn’t that she was sad about anything particular. It was all just so overwhelming. She knew that the possibility of ending up with any of the RFA members was slim, never mind more than one. Her mind telling her over and over that she will never fully be happy had finally taken its toll on her.  
A loud ring from her phone snaps her back to reality. She props herself up slightly on one hand and starts to feel around for her phone. She touches the corner of her phone and slides it closer. She picks it up and before her vision settles, her finger slips and presses the bright green answer button. A loud voice comes shouting through the phone 

“MC!!! What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to hospital?”

“W-what? Why would I be hurt?” She manages to mumble through quiet sobs. as she props herself against the wall and brings the phone closer to her ear.

“You just collapsed! I saw it through the camera MC”

“Oh” was all she managed to get out. She loses all self control and she starts to cry harder than before. She doesn’t know what she is going to tell him. She doesn’t want to lie but surely she will scare him off if she explains it all now. How will she explain it on the phone?

“MC? Are you comfortable with me coming to see you? I can’t possibly do anything when I know you’re hurting like this” 

“Please” she says just a bit louder than a whisper as her cries catch in her throat. 

“I’m on my way, I’ll be 15 minutes max” He says with a small sigh of relief. “I’m gonna get Jaehee to call you so you aren’t left alone” He could see she wasn’t in a state to be left alone. His worst fear is that she may hurt herself. Before she could even respond he had hung up. She tries to focus her breathing, counting the breaths she takes. Less than 2 minutes go by before Jaehee’s name pops up with another loud ring. She didn't have it in her to turn down the call.

“Hey MC, how are you feeling?” Her gentle voice calms MC down a little and she takes a deep and shaky breath.

“I’m okay...I guess?” an awkward laugh leaves her lips. “Are you? I’m not keeping you awake am I?” MC manages to get out through heavy pants.

“MC you are so kind, thinking of others right now when you should be thinking about yourself. I’m Fine, I was awake anyways because of work” Jaehee says leaning back into her small sofa. “Do you wanna talk about anything?” Jaehee says not wanting to pry too much.

“What did seven tell you?” MC says, feeling her stomach tighten and her breathing starting to quicken slightly. 

“Just that you were having a panic attack and that he was going there right now and he wanted me to keep you talking before he arrived” That made sense. MC had never felt this way before but a panic attack sounds about right. 

“Oh well …. Um.. I guess I’ve just been overwhelmed and it all just kinda hit at once? and I collapsed in the hallway on the way to the bathroom, which is how seven saw me on the camera” 

“Ah okay, I’m probably not going to be much help but I do want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always a phone call away, no matter the time MC”

“Thank you” MC says quietly, tears now steadily running down her face. “I...I really...appreciate it” Jaehee could tell that MC was crying, her heart started to ache. She really wanted to be there for MC but felt so helpless.

“I wish I could be there with you right now” Jaehee says without thinking. She freezes not knowing how MC would respond. 

“I would love that” MC’s face suddenly smiled softly through the tears. She felt her body relax slightly at the thought. 

Jaehee keeps talking to MC for around another 10 minutes before a steady knock is at the door.

“Seven is here now, Jaehee. Thank you for this. I really owe you one” MC says still sitting in the middle of the hallway.

“No problem MC! I’m always here for you whenever you need me okay? I hope you start feeling better soon. Goodnight” Jaehee finally adds and MC also wishes her a goodnight. As she hangs up, The lock system on her door makes a noise.


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here this is. I made Seven more Calm and collected because I feel that he can be when it's important to him. He'll probably be more himself in the chapters after this.

MC hears the lock of the security system undo before Seven speaks loud and steady. 

“MC, it’s Luciel. I am coming in, okay?”

“Yeah it’s okay, I am still down here” MC responds suddenly realising how messy she probably looks. She rubs her eyes gently and looks up as Seven walks into the hallway. His face turns to concern as he kneels down slowly. 

“Nice to meet you” a gentle smile crosses Seven’s face as he extends his arm towards her. “Do you feel okay to stand up?” His gentle tone is so comforting to her in that moment and she reaches out and grabs his hand. He lifts her slowly and she steadies herself with one hand against the wall.

“I’m sorry for making you come out at this hour” MC says looking up at seven. Her eyes still glossy from all the tears, her face red and her hair somewhat dishevelled. Seven didn’t care though, she was still really pretty. “I probably look awful right now” An uncomfortable laugh leaves her lips as she looks away to avoid him looking too closely at her. Seven was so tempted to pull her into an embrace right there but he didn’t want to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

“Don’t be silly MC, You’re as adorable as ever!” He says a little bit too enthusiastically. “Let's get you sitting down and we can talk okay?” They slowly move towards the main section of the apartment, Seven still holding her arm, making sure she doesn’t stumble. As she reaches the bed, she turns around slowly and seven helps lower her down 

“Thanks Seven” She says letting out a breathy sigh. Seven sits next to her but leaves a small gap.

“I..I don’t want to overstep your boundaries MC” Seven pauses for a short moment, his hands fidgeting in his lap “but I really want to comfort you right now, Maybe a hug?” he lifts his head slightly. MC starts thinking about how Seven’s voice sounded so different in person than over the phone. Maybe it was because he is in a more serious situation right now or maybe his wackiness was just a sort of cover but she didn’t care. His words were so kind, soft and comforting. She could feel her whole body relax and she leans slightly just so her head rests on his shoulder. 

“I’d like that very much” she says quietly but she was close enough to his ear for Seven to catch it. He tenses at the sudden touch but then quickly relaxes and puts his arm around her back and brings her closer to him, closing any open space between them. They sit there for a moment, MC’s head snuggled close in Seven’s neck.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Seven says still holding MC, rubbing small circles on her back.

“I..uh..I want to but…. To be honest I’m not too sure where to start” MC says lifting her head and unwrapping herself from his arm. She shuffles back on the bed so she is leaning against the headboard but still in a sitting position. She pats the bed next to her. Seven stands and slides his jacket off and places it on a chair that his bag had been placed on when he walked in. He slides on top of the made bed, places himself against the headboard next to MC and wraps his arm back around her. She leans into him once again.

“I guess I am struggling with my sexuality, I can't stop thinking about it. I’m not normal. I’m worthless, selfish. I don’t deserve you, the RFA or to be happy.” It all just came out at once. A single tear falls from the corner of her eyes. She hides her face into sevens chest in shame. She didn’t want him to see her like that. To see her at her worst. Why did she say it all at once?

“Hey shh shh, it's okay, you are not worthless or selfish MC” Seven whispered. He placed his free hand under her chin and angled her face towards his. “I know a little bit how you feel, after all I’m not straight MC.” A small pause as she stared at him cluelessly. “I’m not fully gay either, I’m not huge on labels but I guess bisexual? I never put much thought into it though” he says a bit louder and with a bit more energy. More like the seven she knew. 

“I’m Bisexual to, I’ve known that for a while but its not that this time” MC says sitting up straight and pulling slightly away from Seven to bring her knees up to chest. Resting her face close to her knees, her eyes looking off into the distance, Seven’s arm still around her back.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to but you know I’m not gonna judge if you wanna talk about it” Seven said. He wanted to pull her closer so badly, to kiss her but he had just met her in person, he couldn't. Not when she was so emotionally distraught. 

“I’ve always known that I wouldn't be happy with one single person, Seven. I feel so greedy” A silence fills the room and MC starts to worry. “I know it sounds silly. Breaking down over such a thing”

“It’s not silly, You’re just overwhelmed MC. A lot has happened the past few days” It’s like he knew all the right words to say to her.

“I have so many thoughts in my head…… fantasies”

“And that is completely normal MC. Everyone gets them”

“But my head also tells me how disgusting I am. How I’ll never be happy”

“Sometimes our head isn't too kind to us MC” She looks up and sees him staring off into space. She reaches up and takes his face into her hand. Their eyes meet as she caresses his cheek and the tension in the room easily triples. They finally give into the urge. Their lips press as they both move in. It wasn’t an overly sexually kiss. It was comforting, satisfying. As they break a part, MC shuffles down and grabs the covers from under her. They both work together to get the blanket from under them and they snuggle close. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way MC but can I take my jeans off? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep with them on” She lets out the most adorable little giggle at the question.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t be able to sleep in jeans either” She says averting her eyes as her cheeks turn slightly red. MC was already in shorts and a baggy t-shirt before Seven had arrived so she was ready for bed. He lets go of her for a moment and unbuttons and shuffles the jeans off under the covers. He puts the jeans onto the floor and cuddles back into MC. She places her face on his chest as he slides his arm behind her back. Their legs brush past each other and MC’s face only gets warmer at the sudden skin on skin. 

“Cute” Seven says, running his hand along her side. A small shiver runs through MC from the sudden compliment and his light touch. He places a gentle kiss on top of her head before they both start falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for her to explain more when they wake up because she didn't go into details but I really enjoyed writing the cute stuff. Defiantly expect more in the next few days and more of the other characters to come!


	3. Opening up

MC opens her eyes to see herself still tucked close to Seven as he sleeps. Their position had changed a bit since they had fallen asleep.They now are wrapped around each other like Koala bears. She looks up to see his glasses no longer on his face. He must have taken them off when she had fallen asleep, she thinks to herself . As she looks at all the different details in his face, Seven’s eyes open slowly and a big smile crosses his face. He groans a little and squeezes MC tighter.

“Good morning cutie!” Seven says enthusiastically as he brings his face down to hers and places a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Mmm good morning” MC replies nuzzling into his neck. “Did you sleep okay? I hope i didn’t take up to much space, the bed isn’t very big” 

“Don’t be silly MC, I slept great. That's the most sleep i’ve had in days” Seven replies as he sits up slightly, separating their bodies. He stretches out and reaches for his glasses. After he puts them on, he grabs his phone  
“I’m gonna let everyone know I'm here and that you’re doing better, okay?” 

“Yeah that’s good with me” MC grabs her phone to also talk to them. She presses the Button on her phone and reads the time. 9:12AM. She had slept in a lot longer than that before now but she feels so awake, refreshed even. She opens the messenger and enters the chat that Jaehee and Yoosung are in.

*MC enters the chat*

Yoosung- “Hey MC!”

MC- “Hi Yoosung ^^”

Jaehee- “How are you feeling MC?”

Mc- “Much better thanks!”

Jaehee- “Is Luciel still there with you?”

Yoosung- *Shocked emoji*  
Yoosung - “Seven is in the apartment with MC???”

*707 enters the chat*

707- *Excited emoji*  
707- "that's correct!!!!!"  
707- "I’m here with MC!!!”

MC opens the camera on her phone and she taps Seven on the shoulder. He glances up and she snaps a photo. They were both sitting against the headboard of the bed, not super close because she doesn’t want any of them to think her and Seven are a thing. At Least not until she can sort her feelings out. She sends the picture to the chat

Yoosung- “But wait where did Seven sleep?”

There was a pause in the chat as MC and Seven look up at each other, not really knowing what to say.

MC-”We shared a bed but only coz i didn’t want him sleeping on the floor after coming to see me at like 3am”

Yoosung- “3AM?????”

707- "it’s not like that Yoosung"  
707- "I’m a sweet, Innocent boy"  
707-*Humming emoji*

Yoosung- "Don't lie to yourself Seven!"

MC- “I was in danger, The hacker messed with the security system”

She didn’t want to lie to yoosung but if she started opening up now, she would have to explain everything, “I’ll tell him eventually” she spoke softly looking back up at seven and he nodded. Yoosung didn’t question further as it all made sense, There was no reason to question it. The chat finished up as they all said goodbyes.

“Can we talk about what I said last night?” MC says shuffling to the end of the bed, Avoiding looking back at Seven. She sorta told him how she felt? It was a bit indirect. She didn’t mention how she liked all of the RFA. They still kissed after she said she wouldn’t be happy with a single person. Surely Seven knew what that meant. Did that not put him off? Or was he just desperate for some comfort? Or did he think that would change her?. All these questions rush through MC’s head as she takes a deep breath.

“Sure MC”. Seven says, Moving further down the bed but stopping behind MC. Giving her space just in case she needed it.

“I can’t be monogamous with you Seven, If that’s what you want anyways” MC says looking down at her fingers that are picking at the corner of her nails. A sigh leaves her lips, anxious that he would be upset and angry.

“I know MC. Well I guessed from what you said last night. I still like you a lot though and I think I’m pretty open to whatever you want to do to make you happy” Seven says reaching up and rubbing his hand on her shoulder. 

“You mean it?” MC says looking towards him with the most adorable eyes he had ever seen.

“Of course MC but you gotta promise to talk to me a lot, we are gonna need good communication”  
She nods and looks back in the other direction again. “I have feelings for others Seven” 

“In the RFA?” Seven responds shuffling slightly closer. He spoke in a calm tone, his voice not wavering.

“Yes” A silence fills the room again 

“That’s fine. If any of them are comfortable with sharing or being with you or even us then i’m down” He said. He said it so easily. How? How is he taking this so well? MC thinks to herself 

“He’s gonna kill me for telling you this” Seven mutters under his breath “Me and Yoosung have slept together” 

MC jolts her head around and just stares in a silent shock

“More than once”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think that was a good way to end that one :)
> 
> Also sorry if my writing isn't great, I am trying my hardest. at least I'm having fun


	4. How many?

“How many?” MC practically shouts.

“Mmm, can’t remember” he states, placing his hand to his head as if he is trying to think about it. MC doesn’t understand how he is so relaxed. He’s acting like this isn’t a big deal. How can he be so chill about this? 

“How can you not remember?” MC turns to him, crawling closer to him until her head is close to his. He grabs her by the waist and flips her over her onto the bed, hovering above her.

“I don’t dwell on those little details” he says leaning in placing a soft kiss to her lips. He jumps off and lays right next to her, grabbing her hand. MC starts to laugh

“You’re too cute to be a Dom, Seven! You’re a big softy!” MC shuffles onto her side to face him. “Anyways are you gonna tell me anything about your encounters with Yoosung?”

“I guess it’s a sort of friends with benefits. There isn’t much to it. Surely you already know that he’s the bottom” 

“I would have been very surprised if you had told me that he’s a top” 

“I’d love to see you dominate him.” Seven says out of nowhere, Still staring up at the ceiling. A huge blush spreads across her face. It’s like her fantasies. All the things she had thought about. He turns his head slightly to see her reaction. She quickly moves in and kisses him hard. Driven by desire, she presses her tongue at his lips and seven is quick to let her in. 

This kiss lasts a lot longer than their previous ones. Their bodies pull closer to each other as they explore the other's mouth. Seven’s hand quickly lowers to the base of MC’s hip and she presses her hips closer to his instinctively. Seven breaks the kiss but keeps their faces close.

“Not yet baby. Don’t wanna get me worked up do you?”

“Of course I do” She says through breathy pants 

“Lets go to my house” Seven says with excitement and a very sudden change of tone. He jumps off of the bed and grabs his bag.

“Wait, why?” MC props herself up against her arm

“We can invite Yoosung over!” Seven is practically bouncing as he gets a change of clothes out of the bag in his hands. MC just sits there in awe at this half naked man standing in front of her as he starts to change.

“Well come on then, You need to get dressed too!” He pulls his fresh t-shirt over his muscular body and extends his arm towards her. He pulls her off of the bed and she grabs her only set of clothes off of a chair.  
“Is that all you have?” Seven says in a sad tone.

“Yeah, it’s all I brought here. Along with my purse, phone and charger. I’ve washed the clothes of course. Oh and these aren't mine though” She looks down at the top and shorts she had been wearing as pyjamas. 

“Oh…. that makes sense.” Seven says, a little defeated. The room fills with silence once again. She didn’t want to wear Rika’s clothes. She never met Rika and she didn’t want to disrespect her but she didn’t really have any other option because she couldn't ask her now. MC packs a fresh pair of Rika’s shorts and a fresh shirt from her closet. She places those in a plastic bag she had found in a drawer in the kitchen area just in case she is staying at sevens tonight. She slips into her only set of clothes and Seven zips his bag shut.

“You ready?” Seven says, his excitement clearly more evident now. “I’ll drop him a text now” He slips his phone out of his back pocket.

“I think so” MC looks away with a nervous laugh. “But what if he doesn't like me?”

“MC this guy is basically a virgin when it comes to girls, but he doesn’t stop talking about wanting a girlfriend. I very much doubt that he is gonna turn down any of your advances, especially if I’m there. He’s comfortable with me already! You wanna grab pizza on the way?”

“Oh sure, I am kinda Hungry. And thanks! I actually feel a little bit more confident now” A soft smile crosses her face and Seven leans down to kiss her forehead. They grab their bags and head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one because my brain is full of idea's for the next bit so sorry if it feels rushed! I debated making it smut here but thought it would be better to make them wait a bit more :)


	5. Sleepover!

MC’s POV 

Seven slowly pulls up into his garage, Pizza boxes warm in my lap. I jump as Seven’s phone starts to ring.

“Hey can you answer that for me. It’s probably Yoosung”

“Hey Seven, Do I need to bring anything? You got condoms there right?” I freeze for a second, my face turning the darkest shade of red.

“Uh hi Yoosung it’s me, MC” I say, a bit shocked. 

“OMG IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!” I try to hold it in but I burst out laughing at his adorable reaction.

“Calm down yoosung! I’ll explain more when you get here but He already told me about what you two get up to. It’s cute you being so open about it. Seven said that we should meet so I'm staying at his place tonight too so we get to meet!”

“Oh um yeah okay” He replies in a small whisper, he sounds very flustered probably by all the new information he has now got to take in. 

“Don’t be so shy Yoosung, It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We just got back by the way. What time do you think you’re gonna get here?” 

“I’m just by the convenience store now, won't be 5 minutes” 

“Okay we got pizza here so don’t be to long if you want it hot” 

“Okay, See you soon! I can’t wait to meet you MC!”

“Same! See you soon!” I reply with a soft smile though he cannot see it. I hang up as Seven finished parking the car as I pass his phone back to him. 

“Let's head in!” Seven says to me. We jump out of the car and grab our bags. Seven walks around to my side of the car and he grabs my hand. I love how adorable he can be with his small gestures. I lock my fingers on his hand and his warmth soothes any nerves I have about meeting Yoosung.

We enter his place and it’s exactly like I had seen in a photo a few days back The bright colours, The large amount of computers and the stack of unopened Honey Buddha Chips in the corner. It was a bit cleaner than the photo though. We placed our bags near Seven’s bed and the pizza on the sofa, as we were about to sit down there was a loud ring. Seven answers his phone and he jumps up and runs to the door.

“That arabic password is impossible Seven!” Yoosung says as he rushes inside. “The heavens just decided to open so now I'm soaked” He says, putting down his backpack and a small plastic carrier bag from the store. He takes off his coat and shoes and places them next to his now large pile of stuff. I stand quickly to go great him.

“Hey It’s great to meet you!” I hold my arms open and move forward slowly, hoping he will accept me going in for a hug. He looks surprised but opens his arms and hugs me back. 

“It’s so nice to see you in person Yoosung” I say, burying my head into his chest. He's a bit taller than I had expected but just as adorable in person as in his pictures.

“Mmmmm” he hums into the top of my hair. How can anyone be this cute? We stay in this hug for several long seconds before we pull away.

“We gotta eat the Pizza!” Yoosung says loudly. The night starts rolling by. We sat on the sofa and ate most of the pizza that we bought. We all made light conversation while a film played in the background. I jump on my phone while the boys watch more of the film.

*MC enters the chat*  
*Zen enters the chat*

Zen- “Where are you MC? Are you still with Seven?”

MC- “Yeah i’m at his house now, why?”

ZEN- “WHAT? WHY?”

MC- “The apartment wasn't safe anymore”

Zen- “oh okay….. you could have come to mine”

MC- “If Seven and Yoosung agree, then we can meet next!”

Zen- “Why Yoosung??”

MC- “Oh he’s here with us to”

Zen- “ Idk whether that is better or worse coz now you’re alone with two guys”

MC- “I’m a big girl Zen! You don’t need to worry”

I look up to see Seven as he is grabbing a blanket. He passes me a corner of it and I pass that corner to Yoosung who is on the other side of me so I am in the middle of the two.  
“Hey Seven, can I meet Zen soon?” 

“Sure You can meet him tomorrow if he’s free. I’ve actually got work to catch up on so i don’t want you to be bored all day here with me” Seven lets out an awkward laugh.  
MC- “Zen are you free tomorrow?”

Zen- “I’ve got rehearsal until 2pm but I’m free from then why?”

MC- “Seven’s handing me over to you lol”

Zen- “WHAT?”  
Zen- *EHHH Emoji*

MC- “Nah i'm only kidding”  
MC- “I asked if i could meet you and he said he’s gonna be busy tomorrow anyways so you can keep me busy!”

Zen- “Oh okay sure!! I’ll come get you after rehearsals”

MC- “Cool! I’m excited to meet you! See you tomorrow!”

Zen “See you then!”

*MC left the chatroom*  
*Zen Left the chatroom*

I place down my phone on the table in front of me and snuggle into the blanket further. I slide my hand close to Yoosungs under the blanket and he jumps a little at the sudden contact. I rub my hand gently over his and he practically melts into me instantly. He leans closer until our shoulders are touching and his head is on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his back and before I knew it, Seven lifts my other arm and snuggles underneath it and rests his head against my other shoulder.

“Am I just a pillow for you guys?” I let out a little laugh. Without answering, Seven brings his arm up and runs it through my hair. I lean down a little and kiss him. It doesn’t take long for our kiss to heat up more. My hand runs over Yoosung's chest and he looks up in awe. I feel his eyes lock onto us as I ease my tongue into Seven’s mouth. After a few seconds, we break apart panting. And Yoosung perks up.

“So um…..” He averts his eyes away, blushing “what's going on with you two?”

“Who knows?” Seven says leaning across me and taking Yoosung's head into his hand. He angles his head forward and leans over me and presses a small kiss onto his lips. “But you’re included if you wanna be” 

“YES” Yoosung wastes no time in responding. He looks up at me, I can see the excitement in his eyes. I lean down and press my lips into his. He sits up more to get closer to my face. His kissing is stronger than I would have imagined, a sort of desperation in his kiss, Like he couldn't get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a few days to write but I'm very happy with how it came out and if you couldn't tell the next chapter will be the first smut chapter so that's exciting.


	6. The First Night Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!
> 
> This took ages to write for some reason and college starts back this week but I don't plan to stop or even slow down when it comes to writing this fic. 
> 
> This is the first ever smut chapter I have released on any fic I've written so I hope its okay. Constructive Criticism always welcome!

Yoosung’s POV

She kissed me! Oh my God this is hot, She is hot. My first proper kiss with a girl and she is this beautiful?. My mind is racing a million miles an hour. She places one hand on my cheek and one at my side. How is she so good at kissing? She leans closer to me until I'm laying back on the sofa and she is on top of me. We break the kiss for a moment and she sits up slightly. 

“Is this okay Yoosung?” She asks me as she runs her hand through my still damp hair. It’s all okay. I want every bit of her right now!

“Yes! please carry on” She leans down and places small pecks along my cheek and then to my neck. MC runs her hand down to the base of my shirt as she starts sucking at my neck more aggressively. I feel the urge to let out a moan but try and hold it in, only letting out heavy pants . She finds her way up my shirt and to my chest and I cannot contain my moans anymore. My hips rock instinctively and a loud groan leaves my lips.

Seven watches from behind MC. A very large smile on his face. I glance over at him as he stands up, taking his jacket off and then his shirt. His muscles are as defined as usual. MC pulls away from my neck and pulls my top over my head. I sit up slightly to help and as soon as it’s off she pushes me back hard into the sofa. Seven slides in behind me and places my head onto his now exposed lap. He must have fully got undressed when I wasn't looking.

MC starts placing kisses down my chest as Seven runs his hand through my hair. My whole body shivers at the variety of touch that is spread across my whole body. Her hand find my jeans and she quickly unbuttons them and pulls them off. I’m left in my boxers as she runs her hands slowly up my legs, taking her time as I start to squirm under her touch, begging for her to touch my now growing member.

She brings herself back up to my face and we kiss again. Her tongue quick in my mouth as she claims dominance. She presses her body close again and my hips buck. We both let out a moan into each others mouth. As our kiss breaks, Seven pulls MC up into a kiss. Her chest now over my face as I watch their kiss from below. Their kiss lasts for a few seconds before it breaks. 

“You’re such a good boy Yoosung!” Seven says running his hand through my hair once again. He leans down and presses a small kiss into my forehead and I let out a soft purr at his praise.

“Sit up more against Seven’s chest” MC tells me and I don’t hesitate to sit up quickly. Seven wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck. I feel him start to suck a hickey into the crook of my neck as MC removes her own t-shirt and then my boxers. A loud moan escapes me as she finally grabs my fully hard dick. 

“Aww such a cutie” She whispers, slowly moving her hand. She’s definitely enjoying teasing me.  
“Please MC” The words escape my lips without me even thinking about it.

“Someone’s impatient” Seven says seductively into my ear. He starts to nibble at the base of my ear and MC finally starts to move her hand a little bit quicker. I decide to get back at Seven so I grind my ass into his lap and he lets out a groan into my ear. I repeat this and now I can feel that he’s definitely fully hard against my back.

“Lets move to my bed” Seven announces and he quickly shuffles out from behind me and grabs both mine and MC’s hands before pulling us off of the sofa and dragging us up the few little steps and onto his bed. He pushes me back forcefully onto the bed and buries himself between my legs, quickly taking me into his mouth. 

“Now who’s impatient?” Mc says running her hand over Seven’s head and pushing him down further on my cock. He gags twice as my hips bush against his throat before she let him come up for air. 

“That’s so fucking hot” She says before moving up to me and kissing me as Seven keeps working on my dick. I run my hand behind her back and unhook her bra and she throws it to the floor. I kiss around her collar bone and bring my hand to one of her breasts. She lets out a small moan as I take her other breast into my mouth. Twirling my tongue over her sensitive nipple.

She starts to undo her jeans and slides them off as she was the only one left in clothes. Now left in her panties, She slides her own hand down and I stop her. 

“I can help…... if you guide me” I let her know that I want to try and make her feel good. I’m not sure what i’m doing but I really wanna make her feel good. She grabs my hand and guides it to the edge of her panties before slowly going in. She slides my hand over her pussy and I take it all in. I start to remember every fold until she presses my hand close to the top.

“Focus on this bit” She whispers into my ear and I start to move my hand and she buries herself against me.

Seven comes up for a second and grabs a bottle from a drawer and I suddenly feel him press a finger against my ass. 

“Nnnnnhhh” He pushes his finger into me and I slowly relax around him. The familiar pleasurable feeling quickly returns as he starts to move. My movements on MC’s pussy become sloppy as I melt into her chest.

“Good boy, you’re doing great Yoosung” She tells me as Seven adds another digit inside me. My moans become louder and Seven’s movements become quicker before quickly removing his fingers. 

“Don’t stop!!” I yell out at the loss of contact.  
“Don’t worry Yoosung, you’ll enjoy this more” he places himself at my hole before inching his way in. My mind goes blank as he fills me quickly. A lot quicker than we had gone before but I’m not complaining. I want him now more than ever. MC grabs my hand that is still on her clit and guides my fingers to her entrance. 

“Don’t be shy Yoosung. Do whatever feels right. I’ll let you know if something is wrong, okay?” I slide my finger around her wet hole before slowly pushing it into her. Her warm inside clench around my single digit. A few seconds go by before I put another finger in and she lets out a small moan. 

Seven grabs my waist and pulls me slightly closer. With the next trust, he hits my prostate and I scream. He keeps me in this intimate position and pushes his 7 inches into me as hard as possible at a steady rhythm. I pull my fingers out of MC to grab onto Seven;s shoulders with both hands, MC comes closer and places kisses on my neck and slowly glides her hand over one of my nipples before twisting it between her fingers and that sends me over the edge. With a loud moan, My cum lands on my chest and Seven pulls me into a kiss. He doesn’t finish though. He pulls out of me and grabs MC quickly, pinning her arms above her head with one hand . 

“Wow! You’ve got some stamina Seven!” MC says staring up at him in awe.

“Did Yoosung warm you up for me baby?” he leans close to her ear and gives it a nibble before latching onto her neck. She didn't have a chance to respond before he starts sucking hard and clearly trying to leave a mark. 

“Aaaaahhhh” She lets out a fairly loud response to the hickey. I decide to speed things up by standing and rushing to the plastic bag I placed by the door earlier. I grab the fresh box of condoms before running back to Seven’s bed.

“Where’d you go?” Seven said panting and looking up from MC to me. 

“You forgot these with me but you can’t not use them with MC” I throw the box of condoms at him jokingly and he quickly reacts and catches the box. 

“Oh yeah” A smile spreads across his face. “Thanks cutie!”

He grabs my head and places a kiss on my forehead and I blush at the nickname before he brings his attention back to MC. I lay back down next to MC. I bring Mc into a kiss as Seven starts to work his way down her body, leaving a trail of messy kisses all over her. I watch every single movement he makes. He knows exactly what he is doing. It looks like he has done this 100 times before as he slides her underwear off slowly. He runs his hands back up her legs and she shivers as he starts to kiss her inner thigh. 

“Please Seven!!!! I need it now!” Mc shouts. I jump as I didn't expect such a loud voice to come from her.  
“What MC? What do you want?” Seven replied with the cheekiest grin I had ever seen. 

“Fuck me Seven! I want you inside me!” 

“Music to my ears baby” He grabs the box and fiddles with it for a short moment before finally opening it up and quickly unwrapping the condom. He places it on with a sense of urgency and quickly lines himself up.

“Tell me if it hurts okay. I’ll slow down or stop if you need” Mc nods in response as he leans close to her ear before kissing her neck as he slides in slowly. Small grunts leave MC as she adjusts to him. They hold that pose for a minute or two.

“You can move” MC states through breathy pants. He adjusts his hips and slowly starts to move. Slow thrusts turn to a faster movement as MC starts to moan. I lose track of time as I watch. Taking in everything that they do together and how hot it's making me feel. I could watch them forever as I start to touch myself once again.

“Enjoying the view?” Seven says staring at me right in the eyes as he continues to quicken his pace. The smile on his face widens as my face turns the brightest of reds. 

“Answer me Yoosung!”

“Yy...y..yeah I am” I manage to get out

“Good boy” a grunt leaves his lips as he thrusts slightly lounder. “That wasn't that hard now was it?”

“No it wasn't sorry” I answer him quickly, my urge to obey him in every way quickly showing itself 

Not long after that MC reaches her climax. Her back arches and her moans are the loudest that they have been so far. A few thrusts later Seven’s moans finally escaping his lips as he clearly finishes. That image sent me over the edge for the second time tonight. The cum hits my belly before I collapse on the bed almost falling asleep right there. Seven runs his hand through my hair before scooping me up in his arms. 

“Let's get this good boy cleaned up” He says after placing a small kiss on my cheek. I hum into his chest as he carries me to the shower, MC following behind.


	7. My Lovers Arms

Seven’s POV 

I rub the towel over Yoosung’s head as he sits on a stool in front of me. I feel his head bob in my hands. He’s half asleep and barely sitting up straight at this point. I sigh and throw the towel in the basket before picking him back up once again and heading back to my bedroom. MC is throwing sheets around as she finishes shimmying on the fresh duvet cover. I place Yoosung onto the bed, she throws the blanket over him and he cuddles up in it instantly.

“Thanks for changing the sheets MC” 

“No problem” She smiles and pauses for a second.

“He’s insanely cute” she speaks in a quiet, calm tone as she brushes his messy hair away from his closed eyes. 

“I know right” I try to say as quietly as possible but I'm not exactly a quiet person. Yoosung stirs and turns to his side clutching at the blanket tighter. 

“Do you wanna go in the Middle, Seven?” 

“Sure, we can also swap the next time.” I slide into the bed and carefully grab some blanket out of Yoosung’s arms and pass over me and then to MC. Yoosung’s arms quickly find my body as his cold hands wrap around my chest. 

The next time. I never want this to end. What if this was a one off though? I don’t know how Yoosung feels yet. I’m pretty sure MC enjoys us being together. But my work though. I already took a full day off to be with them which means I'm gonna be even more behind now. Ughhh and I don't want them two to get hurt. They mean the world to me already. I guess this is what having feelings for people is like? I mean I’ve always liked Yoosung but I didn’t think he actually wanted to be with me. Maybe it will be different if it's me and MC but I don’t know and I really don’t want them to be in danger. 

“What’s on your mind? I can tell something up” she whispers as snuggles closer to me.

“Don’t worry, It’s nothing”

“I know It’s not nothing” She brings her eyes to meet mine and my heart jumps at the beautiful girl looking up at me. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay but I love you Seven”

“I love you to MC” I lean down slightly and kiss her. I want to tell her everything. I should open up to her, but not yet. I need to think about how I can handle work first. Vanderwood will be back tomorrow so that's another thing I’ve gotta deal with. Maybe if I just fall asleep now this moment will never end. Yoosung tucked in one of my arms and MC laying on my chest. I couldn’t ask for anything better right now. This felt amazing after an great day together. I’ve never felt this relaxed. 

\-----------

I awake to a loud bang. That's the front door. Shit. Shit. Shit. I clamber out from between MC and Yoosung. Both of them awakened to my sudden panic. MC rubs her eyes and looks at me.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Wait here. Don’t go anywhere, either of you” I glance at the digital clock on my bedside table. 8:23AM

“Okay?” She sounds so confused. I don’t blame her, of course she is. 

“Stay there Vanderwood!” I stumble out of my room, just in my boxers, and stop him from coming in any further. 

“Oh for fucks sake Seven! Why are you basically naked Seven?” He turns away from me, hiding his eyes. 

“Oh long story…… um….”

“You know what? I don’t want to know. You need to get to work so go and get some fucking clothes on and start working. You are already behind.”

“You may not wanna speak so loud!” 

“Why? Is someone here?” his face turns serious and he turns back and stares daggers into my eyes.

“Maybe?” An awkward laugh leaves my lips. They can definitely hear this conversation. We aren’t that far away from my room. 

“Hmphh well I'm already here now so um……. I’ll give you an hour and ONE hour only. Then I want whoever is here gone and you working, you hear me?”

“That’s perfect! Thank You, Vanderwood!”

“Oh and I’m not leaving. I’ll be right here on this sofa!” He heads to the sofa, Sits down and pulls out his phone, Probably to keep himself busy. Now what am I gonna tell Yoosung and MC? They aren’t gonna believe that's the maid after the conversation we just had. I guess I better come clean about some stuff. I walk back into the room.

“Ugh….. sorry” is all I could get out. I stare at the floor, feeling awful for having to kick them out so quickly. Before I know it, I'm engulfed by two sets of arms.

“It’s okay Seven!” Yoosung’s whisper close to my ear. 

“We know your work is top secret. You’ve already said that before. You don’t have to explain yourself. Just know we are here if you need anything, okay?”

“Thank you. Both of you! I love you both so much!” A few tears stream down my cheek at the overwhelming love I feel in their arms. My lovers arms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I have so many ideas! 
> 
> Zen will be in the next chapter! And probably Jumin because I've neglected him so far despite him actually being my favourite character!
> 
> I just enjoy Yoosung's and Sevens dynamics along with MC to! But I'm trying not to get to carried away with them


	8. Yoosung, My little puppy!

MC’s POV 

“Well Zen isn’t free till 2 so I guess I should head back to the apartment” I say, placing my phone charger into a small backpack that seven had given to me for my stuff.

“You can come to mine for a few hours if you want! I don’t live too far away!” Yoosung wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind. I love this feeling! The love that just radiates off him so easily and openly like a little puppy! but even cuter!

“Thanks sweetie!” I turn and place a peck on his lips and his arms fall around my waist. 

“I’m so confused” A strange voice comes from the other side of the room and our heads spin to look at the person sitting on the sofa

“How did this unhealthy, greasy mess pull TWO attractive people?” The person who I had overheard Seven call Vanderwood earlier stands up and walks towards me and Yoosung. Lets just say I don’t think that's the maid.

My face feels warm as I felt Yoosung’s grip on me tighten at the compliment at us but also the insult at Seven.

Vanderwood places their hand under Yoosung’s chin and makes him look up. I stand there in awe watching this stranger touch one of my partners. They intrigued me. Such an intense and unique presence and by a very good looking person. My inner submissive wants to get down on my knees right now and obey this stranger’s every command and I am pretty sure that Yoosung is feeling the same.

This person analyses every aspect of Yoosung’s face before letting go and then grabbing my chin and makes me look into their eyes. An awkward moment turns into a few minutes before they finally let go and walk away without saying a word. My body relaxes slightly. My breath is heavy and my mind hazy. I shake my head slightly and pull myself back to reality and see Yoosung, still attached to me, his eyes still locked onto Vanderwood who is now sitting back on the sofa. I brush my hand over Yoosungs face to gently pull his head towards mine.

“You are so adorable” I whisper into his ear and he smiles, the cutest smile.

“You two okay?” Seven says as he walks back into the living room, now dressed and jumps into our hug before we could have a chance to answer.

“I’m good” I say, though my voice is muffled through yoosung’s t-shirt

“I’m gonna miss you Seven! When can we come over next?” Yoosung asks, looking up to seven with puppy dog eyes as we all break apart from the embrace. 

“Hmm” He glances back over to Vanderwood before bringing his attention back to us.

“Give me three days, I’ll work really hard and hopefully be free, okay?"

“Good! We can't last any longer than that without you Seven” I tell him as I pick up the backpack and put it on my back. He smiles before pulling me into a kiss. 

“I love you MC! Make sure to hop into the messenger now and again so I can talk to you!”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you once I get to Yoosung’s” 

“Good” he kisses my forehead before letting go and pulling Yoosung in for a goodbye hug and kiss. I see Vanderwood watching from the sofa but I avert my eyes. I want them to watch.

“We’ll see you soon Seven! Work hard!” Yoosung says before grabbing my hand and leaving Seven's house 

“Love you both” he shouts 

“Love you to! We both shout back at the same time.

\---------------------

We arrive at Yoosung’s at 10:27 AM. He opens the door to his small place and turns to me 

“I’m sorry for the mess”

“Don’t worry Yoosung! Look it’s not even that bad” I tell him as I walk in and place my bag down on the floor and take my shoes off. He sighs and jumps onto his bed.  
“You okay, Yoosung?”

“Yeah just a bit worried for Seven”

“I feel the same” I glance to his computer set up “Oh cool look at all this!” I rush to his computer and stare at awe at all the technology sitting before me.

“You like it? He quickly scrambles off of the bed to stand next to me. He takes 10 minutes to explain the different aspects of his computers and I don’t know loads about all the technical terms but I’ve always liked gaming as a small side hobby. 

“Oh wait I’ve gotta jump in the chatroom for Seven” I tell him before sitting on 

“Ah I may as well jump in aswell” He tells me before he sits next to me and I grab my phone from my pocket.

“Looks like Zen and Jumin are already in a chatroom! Let’s join!” I tell him before he reaches for his phone too.

*MC Enters the Chatroom*

MC- “Hey you two!”

*Yoosung Enters the Chatroom*

Zen- “Hey guys! How’ve you been?”

Yoosung- “Really good!!!! MC is at mine right now!”

Jumin- “Why is she with you?”

Zen- “No need to be so harsh when you speak”

*Zen’s Angry Emoji*

Jumin- “I was just asking a question”

Yoosung- “She still can’t go back to the apartment and Seven is working today”

Zen- “Oh yeah MC did say he was busy. I’ll be at yours at 2pm to take MC off your hands then”

Yoosung- “Can’t I come with you guys?” 

Zen- “hmm okay but you’re apartment isn’t very big so she can stay at mine tonight if she would like to”

MC- “I feel bad freeloading off you guys! I’m sorry if I'm any hassle!”

Zen- “Not at all MC! I wanna spend time with you!”

Yoosung- “You’re welcome to stay at mine to even tho it’s small here”

It’s cute that he messaged that in the chat even though he’s right next to me. I look up at him and smile 

Jumin- “My place is the biggest. Why doesn’t she come here?”

MC- “I can’t thank you all enough! You guys are amazing!”

Zen- “She can stay at mine tonight and then yours tomorrow”  
-“If she wants to of course!”

MC- “If you guys are okay with it then so am I”

Jumin- “Good I am excited to meet you soon MC”

*707 has entered the chat*

707- “Yay I got here just in time!!!!!”

MC-” hey Seven!!!!”  
-“We got here safe!”

707- “Good, I’m glad!”  
\- “I can’t stay here long coz work but I’ll call you after MC”

MC-”okay cool! I’ll talk to you later!” 

707-”Have fun! I miss you!!!!!”

*707 leaves the chat*

A blush comes to my face. Maybe they will just think Seven is joking but I'm not sure. What if Zen brings this up later? I’m gonna have to explain it to him if he asks. We finish up in the chatroom somehow without the others mentioning what Seven said and without Zen and Jumin arguing which is good. I put my phone on the desk and cuddle close to Yoosung. I want to enjoy the next few hours we have alone together before Zen picks us up. 

We talk loads, He shows me how to play LOLOL for a bit and we even have some cuddles and kisses in his bed and before we know it, it's 1:50pm and almost time to leave. My phone rings and it’s Zen.

“Hey I’m outside, sorry I’m a bit early”

“No problem! I’m ready anyways. We will be out now, two seconds”

“Cool see you soon”

I hang up the phone and place it into my pocket.

“You ready?” I ask Yoosung 

“Yeah lets go!” he replies and we head out the door to meet Zen


	9. A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go back to writing in third person because it just looks better in my eyes although I do find it easier/quicker to write in first person.  
> Also if any of the terminology I use comes off as British it's because I am British. Sorry if there is anything anyone doesn't understand.

3rd person

Zen places his phone into his jacket pocket and leans against the wall. He’s usually a very calm and collected person but he could feel his nerves building up today. This is the first time meeting MC. He is confident around girls, even ones he has just met, but this felt different. Deep down he knew he liked MC already but he was afraid that she may have feelings for someone else in the RFA. He knew how much it would hurt to see her with someone else, especially a friend from the group. Or worse, Jumin. He closes his eyes for a second, thoughts running through his head. Zen hears the footsteps come from around the corner.

“ZEN!” He recognises that voice instantly. He opens his eyes to see bright blonde hair in front of him and he looks down slightly.

“Hey yoosung” He raises his arm and lets his hand fall onto the shorter boy’s head before ruffling his hair in a few rough movements. 

“You’re gonna mess my hair up Zen!” He wines but Zen doesn't give him a response, He just flashes him a smile and removes his hand.

“Hi zen. Nice to meet you” A quiet, feminine voice speaks from behind Yoosung. Zen looks over to the short girl standing close behind him. 

“Hey MC. You’re even prettier in person!” Zen speaks loudly, maybe a bit too loud. She blushes and looks down. All he can think about is how cute she is and he stares at her for a bit too long before Yoosung waves his hand in front of Zen’s eyes.

“You can stop drooling now” Yoosung says and that pulls Zen’s attention back to him.

“So what are we doing today?” yoosung asks, changing the subject.

“You two wanna go for food? And then maybe we can see a movie or something?” He hopes it doesn't sound too much like a date especially because Yoosung is here but he couldn't think of what else to do midday. Zen has always preferred the night time so being out and doing activities in the day other than rehearsals or auditions wasn’t too common for him.

“That sounds really nice Zen!” MC finally speaks out again, sounding a little more confident this time. 

“Let's go then!” Yoosung jumps and grabs one of MC's hands and one of Zen’s hands as he starts pulling them up the street like a young child. MC and Zen turn and flash a smile at each other as they follow behind a very excited yoosung.

\-------------------------

“Did you enjoy the food MC?” Zen asks, Smiling at her once again. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling while around her. Every little thing she did had Zen smiling ear to ear and Yoosung noticed this. 

“I did thank you! But I would have paid for my own Zen! You didn’t have to pay for ours” She answered, turning her head to look at him as they made their way to the cinema. Yoosung had his arm linked with MC. He wanted to show her some sort of affection without making it look too obvious. He didn’t want to scare Zen off either. Of course there is no way to know if Zen likes guys as well but he clearly likes MC. Yoosung did like Zen though and he had for a while but he always assumed that Zen was straight so he suppressed these feelings. 

They head into the cinema and Zen goes up to the counter to grab the tickets. MC tries to give him money again but he just won’t take it and Yoosung isn’t complaining. Firstly because Zen paying for everything feels like a date and secondly because he didn’t have much money anyways because he’s a student. 

Yoosung goes and grabs them all a drink to take in. He couldn’t spoil Mc like Zen or Jumin could, or even Seven, but he wanted to do some small gestures that showed her that he cared and hoped she noticed. They all meet up again and head inside. 

They wiggle into their seats and after a few minutes the film starts to play. Yoosung doesn’t pay much attention to the film though. MC was in the middle of Zen and Yoosung and he could see her starting to lean closer to Zen. He tries his best not to get jealous when he knows that there was hardly anything to get jealous about. 

‘If you were to label this relationship anything it would probably be open? Or are Seven and I in a relationship with her’ Yoosung thinks to himself. As he starts to zone out, he feels MC’s hand cover his hand that had been resting on the arm of the chair. That was all the confirmation he needed. He didn’t care what this relationship was. He just knew that he loved her. And Seven! And even Zen, although Zen doesn’t know that yet. But yoosung could tell Zen liked MC and he just hoped that he didn’t mind sharing.


	10. First Night With Zen

MC pulls Yoosung into a goodbye hug.

“I’m gonna miss you Yoosung” They stay there for a few seconds in front of Yoosung’s door. 

“We’ll see eachother soon, right?” Yoosung asks in a whimper. 

“Of course” She places a soft kiss onto his cheek and he blushes.

“See you soon yoosung” Zen says as he and MC turn to walk away and Yoosung heads inside.

\----

“Can I ask you something MC?” Zen asks as they approach his house. 

“Sure, anything” The walk home had been fairly quiet. 

“Do you like Yoosung?” 

“Of course I do. He’s a sweetie pie” 

“Oh…um.. I meant like are you with him or?”

“Ah… it’s a long story” 

MC starts to explain the last 3 days. It had felt like so much longer than that. Zen walks in a silent shock and only stops as he reaches his door. He unlocks it and throws himself onto his sofa. 

“Oh and then me, Seven and Yoosung had sex”

“YOU DID WHAT NOW?” Zen practically screams. MC lets out an awkward laugh as she slides in next to Zen on the sofa. 

“So yeah I do like them. But i’m not in a closed relationship with them”

“Right…..” Zen sits there for a second taking in that information, Not really knowing what that meant.

“So what happens now? I like you MC. I like you a lot”

Before Zen had a chance to look over to her, MC’s lips were on his. The kiss was short and passionate.

“Sorry...I know we haven’t known each other for long yet” MC had never made the first move so quickly and confidently before. She goes to move away before Zen wraps his arms around her.

“No, it’s okay. Stay in my arms for a bit” MC doesn't respond but instantly relaxes into him. His scent of cologne fills her nose as she places her head onto his chest. She starts to think how amazing everyone in the RFA has been to her. Zen had always been kind to her in the chats but he was even kinder in person. And even more attractive.

“I like you as well, you know?” MC glances up to look at Zen’s face.

“Thanks….. What does this mean for us though? I mean we like eachother but we aren’t gonna be dating?” Zen asks, sounding sort of defeated. 

“I mean today sorta felt like a date Zen, Like all three of us” Zen blushes at MC’s response. 

“I… I guess” Zen speaks in almost a whisper.

“Do you like men as well as women Zen?”

“I..I….”

“I’m taking that as a yes Zen” She giggles in his arms and he starts to laugh too. He can’t help it. When he looks at her, his worries just melt away. As they finish laughing, Zen leans down to kiss her once again. He needed to feel his own lips on hers at least once more. The spark he feels as their lips connected was the best thing Zen had ever felt. He had kissed girls before but nothing like MC. He pulls her up closer to his face and she twists her body around to have her chest close to his. They sit up slightly as she now straddles his lap with Zen’s back leant against the arm of the sofa. Their kiss breaks for a second as they pant heavily.

“This…. feels amazing” MC places her forehead onto Zen’s. 

“It really does MC”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain had been sorta blank with ideas with this fic until now but I have ideas now :) 
> 
> Probably Zen smut next coz I think that what i need to refresh this.


End file.
